


La respuesta era amor

by KandeMoon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Oswald, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandeMoon/pseuds/KandeMoon
Summary: Luego del desastre causado por el virus  Jim no puede dejar de pensar sobre su ultimo encuentro con Oswald y quiere hablar con él





	La respuesta era amor

**Author's Note:**

> Tanto los omegas como los alfas toman supresores , aunque también hay alfas que no los usan.
> 
> Los omegas no son menospreciados en este universo pueden poseer altos titulo sin necesidad de estar vinculado a un alfa.
> 
> Un alfa puede tener los omegas que quiere y no siempre el que marque es quien sera su verdadero "compañero".

Oswald observo de pies a cabeza a Jim Gordon quien atravesaba la puerta entrando a su despacho los demás asistentes fijaron su vista también en el detective  
“Señores la reunión acaba aquí , un placer atenderlos “ soltó Oswald haciendo que sus invitados se retiraran, a pesar de la mirada desaprobadora de Ivy quien se levanto de su silla y observando otra vez a Oswald esperando que tal vez este le dijera que ella podía quedarse.  
Oswald podía leer su mirada, sabía que ella no estaba de acuerdo “Ivy , por favor “ susurro sin observarla .  
“Estaré cerca “ susurro ella mientras dejaba su silla y miraba con molestia a Jim Gordon quien aún estaba de pie en el otro extremo de la mesa. 

El salón quedó vacío y en silencio  
“Y a que se debe tu visita , no te he visto desde .. oh ya recordé desde lo de Fish, mis hombres te han visto humeando cerca “ soltó Oswald con fastidio , se levanto y se acercó a Jim quien estaba al borde de la mesa ¿Y bien que tienes que decir? Pregunto irritado  
“Vine a disculparme , lo que pasó con Fish...” Empezó a hablar Jim  
“¡Al diablo con las disculpas Jim! “ lo interrumpió Oswald “ verte en este estado como decirlo , miserable , puede ser “ y soltó una risa “Es un placer no muy grande porque te mereces peores cosas pero si al menos ello te trae una pequeña pizca de remordimiento por mí está bien después de todo soy alguien insignificante para ti “ respondió Oswald con cierta furia  
“No entiendo que quieres decir , escucha solo vine a disculparme está bien si no deseas escucharme, adiós Oswald “ Jim se dio la vuelta con dirección a la puerta .  
“¿Qué hay de Lee? “Preguntó Oswald fingiendo una voz curiosa  
Jim lo miró extrañado “ Que tiene que ver Lee en est..”  
“¿Qué hay de Bárbara.? Lo interrumpió Oswald , “Oh espera , la reportaron desaparecida creo ” Jim lo observaba con seriedad mientras esté caminaba a su alrededor “Oh si también escuché de ella , que pasó con aquella reportera ,Vale era asi .?  
“No entiendo a qué punto quieres llegar será mejor que me retire “  
Oswald lo tomo del brazo mientras lo observaba seriamente “Deja de huir Jim ambos sabemos que quiero decir”  
Jim entreabrió sus labios al sentir el tacto del omega ,si bien tomaba suministros para apagar sus instintos alfa , con Oswald sus instintos de alguna manera siempre intentaban sobresalir .  
Mantuvo su compostura observando con una mirada furiosa a Oswald “Ya te dije que no comprendo nada”  
“Pues yo creo que si entiendes” y colocó su otra mano en el pecho de Jim .  
Jim se solto del agarre de Oswald y se alejo .  
"Tanto me desprecias" la mirada de Oswald paso de la furia a una melancolía "Estoy cansado Jim , tan cansado que tome decisiones erróneas"  
Si bien Jim podía irse inmediato de aquel lugar se quedo de pie observando a Oswald , hace poco se entero de lo acontecido entre el y Ed , aquella decepción y mas con lo que le hizo a Fish eran razones del porque de la actitud de Oswald hacia el.  
"Es tu culpa , después de todo de que sirve el amor si es solo proviene de un lado" diciendo sus ultimas palabras con cierta amargura.  
Ambos permanecieron callados observándose , la atmosfera para sorpresa de Jim no era incomoda.  
Oswald miro a un lado de la pared "En serio Jim eres de lo peor , no dirás nada no te disculparas y no me refiero a Fish "  
"Me disculpo ¿Contento?" Oswald lo observo con desprecio " Yo solo vine por lo que paso con Fish , quieres que me disculpe por algo de lo que no tengo idea , pues ya lo hice "  
Oswald se encamino hacia su mueble sirviéndose una copa de vino y bebiéndolo inmediatamente "Nuestra conexión Jim , tus fracasos sentimentales , mi fracaso hasta hace poco pensé que era capricho pero por mas que huyamos volveremos a cruzarnos , es por es que ni te atreviste a marcar a Barbara ¿verdad?" Oswald se acerco sigilosamente hacia Jim. "Eres mi alfa destinado y yo tu omega"  
Jim sonrio de lado "Creo que escuche suficientes tonterías tuyas , adios Oswald" 

"Nos volveremos a ver viejo amigo" visualizando la espalda de Jim antes de que este cerrara la puerta

**Author's Note:**

> Universo Omegaverse  
> Los hechos suceden despues del final de la temporada 3


End file.
